Human Affections
by HVK
Summary: A collection for all my future Susan Strong/Finn stories. Latest post is 'Kissies', when Finn and Susan have a cute and sweet romantic moment replete with kissing.
1. Fusan With Bonfire

I really love this pairing and it's time I started posting more of it. Fusan, I mean, and I like Bonfire too (largely owing to my friends like Illeity and Adventuretitan on tumblr), so their emphasis on crackships has inspired me to put some love for Finn/Susan Strong!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

Susan Strong yawned, bored out of her mind. "Susan is bored!" she complained. "And also talking in surface talky-way instead of hyooman talky-way even though Susan speaks that talky-way real good. ...Susan feels kinda not-smart now."

She extended her legs into the water, breaking the surface (and concussing a lub-glub which had been plotting for weeks to kill them all, so it all turned out pretty well for everyone) and giggled at how nice the water felt. She wiggled her toes and splashed the water, her proportionately tiny palms hitting the water with enough force to crack a table into pieces. The splashes looked good.

Bubbles came up from the water, and something white and furry and topped with bear-ears poked out through the water. Susan pulled her legs back with a childish shriek. "BEAR-SHARKS!" she cried. "Susan always knew they would come for her! Hyoomans say, Susan was crazy to be afraid of a thing that doesn't be there! But who is crazy now, hah!?"

The water burst; Finn the human, small and adorable and only a few years younger than Susan (for Susan was, in spite of her size and... _ample _womanliness, not much more than a teenager), sputtering with water. "The hyoomans were right, I shouldn't have drunk the water."

Susan's mouth opened; it turned into a smile, and then she thought it looked overeager so she straightened herself and sat up, trying to look prim. She glanced down, turned extremely red, and adjusted the shaggy furs she wore as a minidress for modesty. (She actually wore a pair of shorts from the same furs, but it was the thought that counted. Susan like to think of herself as a Good Girl, whatever that meant.)

"What you doing here, Finn?" Susan asked, trying not to look too excited. Her earlier dreams of grabbing Finn, taking him home and appointing him her husband-buddy came wonderfully to mind.

"Well, my and my ex-girlfriend, Flame Princess-"

"Girlfriend?" Susan said, her expression turning downcast and hurt. Her dreams of Finn being her cutie love-buddy shattered.

"_Ex-_girlfriend," Finn emphasized. "We didn't, y'know, fight or anything this time, we just decided it wasn't working out love-wise. So I introduced her properly to my good friend Princess Bubblegum from the Candy Kingdom - your remember her, you wanted to eat her kingdom?"

"Yep," Susan said, without any apparent sign of realizing that he might still be annoyed by that.

"...Right. Anyway, I set them up together, and they started going out! And they're adorable!" Finn sighed happily, blushing a little bit, in that good way of a shipper who saw his ship become canon. "So, uh, now I'm here."

"...Why?" Susan said, her dreams of Finn becoming her love-buddy cautiously coming back together.

"'Cause I like you," Finn said, suddenly giving her a ferocious hug. His arms didn't even make it a third across her bicep, but his strength was incredible; Susan squealed with joy, and gathered him up into her arms, and Finn disappeared against all that bulk over him.

"...Wanna be my girlfriend?" Finn asked.

"_YES_," Susan said extremely loudly.

"Neato! Wow, that was a lot easier than Jake said it would be."

Across the cavern of Beautopia, Princess Bubblegum watched all this with a pair of binoculars. She put them down, rubbed her hands together and giggled like a shipper who had seen her ship become canon. "Yes, yes! Everyone is happy! Except Marceline, but she's not into romance right now, so it's okay."

"You... wanted Finn to end up with that giant human girl?" Flame Princess said.

"Yep!"

Flame Princess considered for many long moments. "I am compelled to ask why."

"Because they mesh very well," Bubblegum began. "They have similar personalities and emotional maturity, I think they're reasonably close in age... and we mustn't discount being the same species probably, as that is an important consideration when you're the last of a thing." She paused. "And, I will admit, I think they make a fine couple. A tiny boy and a giant girl; _that is freaking adorable, okay?_"

"...If you say so," Flame Princess said dubiously.

"And more importantly," Bubblegum finished, "They like each other a lot and they get along well. That's fine romance well enough."

"Ah," Flame Princess said. "I wish I could know someone like that so easily..."

"You never know your luck," Bubblegum said, and pattered Flame Princess on the back. Slowly, her hand started sliding down, down to the considerable largeness below...

"Well, Finn's happy," Flame Princess said, suddenly business-like, and perhaps unaware of Bubblegum's sexual tension, perhaps fully aware and amusing herself by pretending she didn't. Either way, Bubblegum whined with frustration "Can we go home? All this water is freaking me out, mang."

"Ugh, geez, fine. Some people have no sense of _I HAVE NEEDS OKAY?_"

"What?"

"Nothin'."


	2. Kissies

Disclaimer: I do not own any intellectual properties represented in this story and make no profit from it.

* * *

Susan does not think quickly, and she does not think deeply, but her thoughts come in splashes and waves, like the tides of the waters that surround her home safe under the metal and the dirt and the dark, sudden bursts of inspiration lighting up her mind and tying together ragged bits of unrelated insights with intuition, and she thinks that there's something very nice about having a boyfriend so small that he fits on her shoulder like a landing pad, and as if on cue, Finn whoops and bounces on the rounded largeness.

Her shoulders, thick and strong and soft, rise like the tides with his bouncing. She giggles, and then she actually sounds her age; Susan is a massive girl, and the volume of her curves makes her actual age somewhat of a surprise, but she is not much older than Finn, and she's had to be the strong one of her tribe for so long; leader and warrior and champion and more, and it's only around Finn that she gets to really be the teenage girl that she actually is.

Finn makes her free. And this makes her smile; Finn was good at making her smile even when they first met, and that seems so long ago now, but it's not more than a few years and for some reason that makes her smile some more.

The water under and around Beautopia moves in it's own mysterious tides; the Candy Princess, Finn's dear friend (and Susan's, after she apologized so profusely for the whole 'trying to eat your kingdom and everyone inside it' incident) and maybe kinda-sorta love-buddy but Susan wasn't honestly sure about how they knew each other, suggested that maybe there was some sort of extremely compact hydro-electric plant that generated power; there were odd couplings and devices like huge batteries everywhere in the very foundations of Beautopia, and the waves simply made no sense for the tide cycles or the seismic identify of the geography, and she wanted to send a team down to check out for sure, but the hyoomans were scared of those from up-top, and Susan preferred for hyoomans themselves to learn enough to find out for themselves what the deal was, and the compromise of educating them was going slow but accelerating; hyoomans weren't half as dumb as the few who occasionally met them thought.

(Then again, for them to be as dumb as that, they would have to have so little brain activity so as to be comatose.)

Susan, her wide bottom set snugly on the loosely moored floating platforms anchored to the bedrock of Beautopia against the water that the hyoomans spent much of their amphibious lives in, flinched as a particularly strong wave splashed right into their faces, and the two of them shook their heads hard.

Long blonde hair came from both of them, and slapped together, entangling in each other's hair. The boy's was golden-blonde, the shade of sunlight on bright metal, and her's was so much lighter, almost white where the light touched it on the highlights. Similar and different, close enough to say _you are like me, _different enough for them to see one another and know that this was another one of their kind.

In their thrashings, they looked around. At his vantage point, Finn was looking right into her face.

Their eyes locked. Blue met green.

A small silence; neither of them were breathing right then.

Finn licked his lips, and coughed nervously. Susan wiggled around, giggling uncertainly, and leaned her face forward, lips parted. Finn leaned forward, and his mouth was slightly open.

Their mouths, and their lips, met with a sweetness like like cold honey on a hot day.

There was a lot moment, a kissing moment.

A faint pop.

Pause. "Um," Susan said, uncertain but with an edge of fierce stubbornness. "We should keep doing that."

Finn leaned in. His forehead met hers. He said, "You know best, milady." He giggled and kissed her again, clumsy and a little too hard but she kissed him back so hard he almost squeaked.

She was pretty good at kissing, she'd found.


End file.
